


Maintenant et à jamais

by marlislash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort Sex, Episode Related, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit slash Janto post episode 13 saison 02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenant et à jamais

Il lui semblait que toute l'eau se trouvant sur terre n'arriverait pas à lui enlever le sentiment de salissure qu'il ressentait, en une journée il avait perdu, perdu plus encore qu'au cours de ces cent dernières années, il laissait l'eau presque bouillante de la douche glisser le long de son corps fatigué.

A travers la buée il voyait un corps endormi dans son lit, égoïstement il remerciait le ciel de ne pas l'avoir perdu aussi. Jamais il n'avait autant eu peur, il sentait des fourmis qui lui grignotaient les entrailles et le souffle court dû se raisonner, il était là à côté bien vivant, dormant d'un sommeil réparateur, mais d'expérience il savait que le sommeil de son amant n'était pas calme, il s'agitait trop, revivait-il cette journée, c'était possible et cela ne serait pas hélas la dernière fois.

Jack saisit une bouteille de gel douche et entreprit de frictionner son corps meurtri, il n'avait pas entendu l'autre arriver et se glisser derrière lui.

Avec toute la douceur qui le caractérise Ianto lui prit le flacon des mains et se mit à le laver, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

-"tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup, encore des cauchemars ?" dit jack inquiet.

\- "Impossible de vraiment dormir, les images défilent dans ma tête, je me demande toujours ce que j'aurais bien pu faire de plus"

\- "Rien, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, cela nous a tous dépassé et c'est de ma faute, ils sont morts par ma faute"

\- "Arrêtes de te faire du mal, comment aurais tu pu savoir ce que ferait Grey"

Ianto arrêta de laver jack et doucement il embrassa les lettres de son amant, c'était un geste d'une délicate tendresse, c'etait avec ce genre de geste qu'il lui faisait du bien, cela enlevait un peu de sa peine et de son tourment.

\- "Viens te sécher et allons nous coucher"

\- "Merci"

\- "Merci de quoi"

Jack le prit brièvement dans ces bras et le serra très fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il se volatilise.

\- "d'être ce que tu aies"

Ianto sourit, et quand il souriait c'était merveilleux, rien au monde n'avait plus de valeur que ce sourire et que ces yeux si bleus, miraculeusement si bleus.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent le lit, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, le plus serré possible, peau contre peau, chaleur contre chaleur, le coeur battant à l'unisson, on dit toujours que personne ne respire de la même façon et à la même vitesse qu'une autre mais là c'était faux, ils avaient franchis un pas dans leur union et symbiotiquement leurs corps s'étaient adaptés naturellement.

Ils se rendaient caresse sur caresse, baiser sur baiser, presque avec pudeur, ce n'était pas du sexe, ce n'était qu'amour et réconfort, ils savaient que le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours qui suivraient seraient difficiles mais ils avaient la chance infini d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

Que feraient ils demain peut importait, ce qui comptait le plus était le moment présent et quand vient le moment de la jouissance dans leurs yeux brillaient des larmes de vie, brulantes comme de la lave elles finissaient de consumer leur chagrin.


End file.
